Weapons
This article is about the overall standards and types of weapons in Brick-Force. This page needs major improvement to follow recent changes in the games mechanics! Main/Light Light weapons are very easy to carry and fire (with better recoil), and fairly easy to master as well. Light weapons are also known to keep a decent amount of ammo and they have a pretty high damage rate. Most players choose to start with light weapons because of these facts, allowing them to rank up easily, and master this type of weapon quickly. Light weapons are well suited for close & long-range combat alike, due to their impressively low recoil & higher average accuracy, one can pull of shots that a long weapon could, although at the base damage of the light weapon. Main/Medium Medium weapons are the most balanced weapons in the game. They are fairly easy to carry and fire, all while holding a decent amount of ammo. Depending on the gun, they can be weaker or more powerful than the light weapons. some players choose to use this type because of how balanced it is. A notable example of this type is the Cyclone; probably the most balanced weapon in the game. Mediums are best used as mid range weapons due to their moderate recoil & decent accuracy. Main/Heavy Even though Heavy weapons are few, they are still powerful. Although hard to maneuver and fire, the Heavy weapons are still used by many players because of their strength or high damage rate. Some Heavy weapons even have grenade or rocket launchers attached to them such as the Drake. Heavy guns are best used in crowded maps where sniping isn't a viable option due to their high damage & often have wild spreads(due to recoil & accuracy being poor to begin with) capable of taking out a target before grenades are thrown. Main/Long Long weapons are the only weapons in-game that players can look down the scope making it easier to snipe opponents. Long weapons come in a wide range of power and maneuverability; from the light and balanced Adder to the heavy and powerful Viper or the mercury which can be used as a heavy in a pinch. In large maps, players will usaully equip Long weapons to have the advantage over players without them. Most long weapons come with a high damage rate, ranging from 85% to 180%. There are a wide varity of Long weapons in-game. Secondary Secondaries are the second type of weapon players can have equipped on them in-game. All of these weapons are pistols with a fair amount of damage, durability, but they don't come with a lot of ammo: usually 30 or less. A good player equips his/her secondary after their main has run out of ammo, as secondaries can be an effective way to kill an enemy on short notice. Secondaries come in a wide range of sub types to better suit a players prefered style, some examples include the rapid fire osiris being almost a sub machine gun & the icarus with damage & ammo comparable to that of a long or heavy/shotgun. Melee Melee weapons are the third type of weapons players can have equipped on them while in a match. They range in power, damage, speed, and durability, and can be useful in battles with short notice. It is recommended to buy a melee weapon with a decent amount of damage as it could save your tail in-game. A wide range of melee weapons are offered in-game. Specials Special weapons include grenades and anything else that might go "boom." Although not a lot of specials are offered, they are still good to have as they can confuse the enemy, (Solar Flares), or wipe out an on-coming hoard in the blink of an eye, (Big Bang). Infernum is always offering new types of Specials all the time. A small selection of specials are offered in-game. Trivia *Almost all Season 1 Light weapons are named after insects or spiders. *All Season 1 Medium weapon names are weather-related. *several of the newer guns can be used as guns in another class, the mercury is a prime example with it's ability to hit near dead on & it's high fire rate for a main/long making it *Possible* to use it as a heavy. *Several season 2 guns have names of gods, like the "Icarus" piston & "Hercules" sniper & the "anubis" light *The group of 8 named icarus(secondary, hercules(main/long), osiris(secondary), anubis(main/light), isis(main/medium), jupiter(main/heavy), mars(main/light) & neptune(secondary), average in their performance & often only used in the lower level brackets due to limits of equipment at this stage. Category:Weapons